


I Need Your Love

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Others, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Magnus/Others, Oral Sex, Porn Star AU, Top Alec Lightwood, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Alec and Magnus are two of the most popular porn stars of the moment. When they meet sparks fly, but in an industry where sex and money are top priorities, will their love triumph at the end?Porn Stars!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a history I have been wanting to write for while. At first I decided to wait until I finished my Mafia Boss Alec series, but I just couldn't wait to post this! 
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

“Good morning, Alec” Ragnor Fell, the director of Edom Videos said to him as he entered the studio.

“Morning” Alec said. He looked around and saw the crew around him working on the cameras and lightning to make everything perfect for him.

“Okay, as you know, your partner in today’s scene is going to be Tyler White” Ragnor informed him. “He has wanted to work with you for a while. You make all the bottoms go crazy” Ragnor teased him.

“Shut up” Alec grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Go do your job, Alec Angel” the director winked at him. “Find me when you finish here, I have some exciting news for you.”

Alec nodded and Ragnor went to set the cameras with the crew. The scene will be starting in a few minutes.

Alec Lightwood, known as Alec Angel, was one of the most popular porn stars of the moment. He had been working in the business for two years now, and in that short period of time he has become one of the most sought after models. Some said it was for his incredible stamina when it came to fucking guys, others said it was for his gorgeous body, he was muscular, strong, tall and with the perfect amount of body hair.

Alec had begun to do porn when his friend Underhill suggested him. As a model, Underhill told Alec the work was good if you know who to work for, and he will always enjoy it, after all he was gay and will be paid for having sex with other guys. At first Alec thought he was crazy but a few days after he found himself on the studio doing a photoshoot and accepting an exclusive contract with Edom Videos, the biggest gay porn studio on the market.

When it came to the sexual position, Alec had always preferred to top, he had so much respect for those guys who lost themselves in pleasure when they had a dick up their asses, but that was not him. Before he filmed his first scene, Ragnor had tried to convince him to work as a versatile, but after he fucked for the first time on camera, all the insistence was gone.

He still remembered how impressed everyone was after he did his first scene. He had fucked his partner, a cute bottom called Troy Carter with such a dominance and strength everyone cheered him when they wrapped the scene.

_“Holy fuck” Troy yelled when Alec positioned him on his hands and knees. Alec fucked him so hard the bottom was a babbling mess, his moans and Alec’s dirty talk could be heard everywhere._

_“Fuck me, yes, yes, such a big cock, so good.”_

_“Take it, slut” Alec groaned. “Take every inch of this cock, you liked it, don’t you, you like how I am wrecking your slutty ass, such a tight ass so good around my dick. You are taking me so deep.”_

It was everything combined, the force of his thrusts through the entire scene, like he had permanent stamina, and the dirty talk, that catapulted Alec as one of the best tops of the industry after the release of his first scene.

Now, two years later and almost fifty scene recorded, Alec Angel was acclaimed by fans and directors, he also had won many awards for his performances. Yes, his life was good.

“Hi, Alec” a voice behind him said. It was Tyler White, his scene partner.

“Hey Tyler, how are you?” Alec greeted him. Tyler was a small guy with a lean body, he was what the embodiment of a twink. Alec had fucked plenty of them since he started working in porn, his muscular and big body in comparison with their smaller and skinny body was something that pleased many viewers. He loved to fuck twinks because they were easy to manipulate during a scene, he could toss them around and they would take it.

“Great, I’m glad we can finally work together” Tyler smiled at him, excitement on his voice.

“Same Tyler” Alec grinned.

“Okay, enough chit chat” Ragnor interrupted them. “We are ready to begin.”

Alec and Tyler nodded and went to position, the set of the filming was simple, a big room with white walls and a king size bed with white sheets in the middle of it. Other times, Alec would go to other places Ragnor rented to film scenes, like mansions with many rooms where he could fuck guys or sometimes they even filmed outdoor scenes, those were pretty risky though, the team had to be extra careful for any unpleasant visitors while they were filming. That day, though, they were filming inside the Edom Videos studios.

When Alec and Tyler were ready to begin, in the middle of the bed, they cameras started to roll and the scene began.

They filmed for about an hour and a half, doing two pauses, one before the anal sex and one in between, when Tyler needed more lubrication before Alec could continue to fuck him. The scene was full of Alec’s dirty talk and Tyler’s screams of pleasure.

“Yes, suck that dick, c’mon” Alec groaned when Tyler was on his knees between his legs sucking his big dick. “Yes, that’s it, suck my dick, taste it, feel it in your tongue. Deepthroat c’mon, that’s it good boy.”

Then Alec had proceeded to rim Tyler until the boy was begging him to fuck him. And fuck him Alec did, they started with a simple position, the missionary, with Alec’s hands on Tyler’s neck as he pounded him into the mattress, then they moved to doggy style as he slapped Tyler’s asscheeks with each thrust of his non-stopping hips, then Tyler finally came while he was riding him. To finish the scene, Alec gave Tyler a facial, his come covering the boy’s angelic face.

* * *

 

After they finished, Alec showered and put his clothes on, he said goodbye to Tyler before he stopped in Ragnor’s office. He knocked the door twice, when he got a response, he entered.

Ragnor was sitting on the seat behind his desk, waiting for him.

“So, what are these great news you have for me?” Alec asked to his boss. He sat in one of the seats in front of Ragnor.

“Oh yes, you are going to love this” Ragnor smirked at him.

Alec looked at him, waiting.

“I have your next scene partner” he informed Alec.

“Okay…” Alec frowned. He was a little confused, usually Ragnor would text him with his partners of the week, if he had any, and the place where he would film. “You could just text me, you know…”

“Not for this one, Alec” Ragnor shook his head. “He is a big name.”

“Okay, who is it?”

“Magnus Diamond” Ragnor finally said with a knowing smirk.

Alec gasped and gulped when he heard that name. Fuck yes! Magnus Diamond had been doing porn for just six months, but he was already a big name in the industry. He was a bisexual model known for his legendary bottoming performances and of course, for being the only model currently who filmed scenes with make up on. Alec knew how harsh consumers could be with it came to non-white models, and ever more so if they were so outside the box like Magnus was, but somehow, fans loved Magnus, and his work was so well received different studios were fighting to sign him as an exclusive model for them. It seemed Edom Videos had won the battle.

“See, I knew you would like to hear this in person” Ragnor chuckled when he saw Alec’s reaction.

It was true. Alec had been crushing on Magnus since the first time he watched him in a scene, he remembered how Magnus had taken Austin Lion’s dick, who had one of the biggest dicks’ in the industry, with ease and eagerness equally. He usually didn’t like to jack off to porn, being so surrounded by it on his everyday life, but holy shit, watching Magnus taking Austin’s ten inch dick like it was nothing, begging for more and screaming in ecstasy, gave him one of the best orgasms he could remember.

Magnus Diamond was gorgeous. He looked great on his knees sucking dick, he looked great when he was taking dick in his ass, it didn’t matter if it was on his hands and knees, on his back, riding it or against a wall, he looked great when he opened his mouth to receive a mouthful of cum as the top gave him a facial, smearing his make up. Yes, Magnus Diamond looked great all the time.

It was no secret to Ragnor that Alec wanted to work with Magnus, but Magnus had been so busy working for other studios he hadn’t time any time to work with them. Until that point. It seemed Ragnor had made him an offer Magnus couldn’t refuse.

“I have to say, Magnus is a hell of a negotiator. He didn’t sign until I gave him everything he asked for” Ragnor admitted to Alec. “No doubt he had come so far in just a few months. The boy knows how to handle himself.”

“Wh-What did he ask for?” Alec asked, trying to regain his posture despite his hardening dick on his pants, that had been like that since he heard Magnus’ name coming out from Ragnor’s mouth.

“Well, a lot of money of course” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “And… he asked for you.”

Alec’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Magnus Diamond asked for him! He wanted to work with him.

“R-Really?” Alec gritted trough his teeth.

Ragnor nodded. “I believe his actual words were _I want the best top for the best bottom_ ” Ragnor huffed his words. “He is extra, I kind of love it, I have to admit it.”

“I- I can’t believe it” Alec said. “Finally.”

“Yes, my friend. Finally” Ragnor clapped his hands. “You better fuck him good, a scene between Alec Angel and Magnus Diamond needs to be nothing but perfect.”

Alec felt his whole body shiver at the thought of fucking Magnus. He couldn’t wait.

He opened his mouth to talk, but Ragnor already knew what he was going to ask.

“Your scene with Magnus is in three days, you better deliver.”

* * *

 

Three day later Alec found himself on the filming set, waiting for Magnus to arrive, he couldn’t lie to himself, he was nervous. He had wanted to meet Magnus for a while, a now, his wish was coming true, and not only that, Magnus had wanted to film with him too.

Alec took a deep breath, he need to calm down, he was a professional. What would Magnus think of him if he saw him like that?

A few seconds later, he heard Ragnor’s voice in the halls and a soft laugh, the most glorious sound he had ever listened. Then, Ragnor accompanied with Magnus arrived to the set.

“Alec Angel, this is Magnus Diamond” Ragnor introduced them.

“A pleasure to meet you Alec” Magnus kissed his cheek lightly and Alec could swear he was blushing a little.

Magnus looked fantastic. He was even more beautiful in person, his soft make up consisting in only a little highlight, eyeliner and dark eye shadow, elevated his perfect features to a new level.

“Same, Magnus” Alec managed to say, trying to sound secure and calm. “I have been fan of you for a while.”

“Just as I have been a fan of yours, Alec” Magnus replied with a soft smile. “After all I was the one who requested you” Magnus winked at him. Alec swallowed, was Magnus flirting with him? Well if that was the case he wasn’t going to back out.

“Believe if it were for me, I would have worked for you months ago” he said with a raspy, sexy voice. “You look amazing when you are getting fucked.”

Magnus chuckled a little and batted his eyelashes at him.

“I hope you can fuck me hard today, Alec” Magnus’ voice was lower now, sexier. “I have big expectations for you.”

“Believe me, you will be pleased with me today” Alec grunted, taking a step towards Magnus. Fuck he wanted to kiss him and ravish him at the same time.

“Guys, are you ready?” Ragnor’s voice made both of them jump a little, they were so lost on each other they almost forgot they had a scene to film.

Magnus and Alec nodded at him.

Alec sighed happily as he and Magnus began to undress.

“I hope you are ready for the fuck of your life” he whispered on Magnus’ ear when they were both in just their underwear. He watched as Magnus’ body shivered at his words.

“Go ahead Alec Angel. Go ahead and fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support in chapter 1, your kudos, bookmarks and comments motivate me so much!

Alec Lightwood, known as Alec Angel in his work as one of the most prominent gay porn stars, has a perfect cock.

At least, it was what everyone said to him when he pulled his pants down to record a scene. He had seen his partners worship his dick with their mouths and asses, the different directors take close ups to his groin as he was shooting. Yes, Alec Lightwood had a perfect dick and he knew it.

And it appeared Magnus knew it too.

Since they were currently filming their scene together and Magnus was sucking his dick like his life depended on it.

“Jesus… fuck” Alec moaned in pleasure when he felt his dick on the back of Magnus’ throat. He was currently on his back, knees up and feet planted on the bed with Magnus seated between his parted thighs. “Such a talented cocksucker” he groaned when Magnus deepthroated him so perfectly he had to pinch himself in the inside of his hand to take the edge off.

Magnus hummed around him, showing appreciation for the compliment, and looked up to meet Alec’s eyes. He batted his eyelashes at him and Alec growled, moving his hand to Magnus’ hair as he guided him up and down his dick.

“So good” he licked his lips, unable to stop looking down as Magnus sucked him down to the base of his dick, his hands massaging his balls. Magnus was sucking him like a dream, considering what he was packing, not every partner he had shot with had the ability to just take him completely in their mouths, but Magnus was doing so easily Alec was trembling with pleasure.

“Now, fuck his mouth Alec” he heard the director said behind the cameras.

_Oh right, they were filming a scene together. He needed to focus, he was a perfectionist and this scene with Magnus had to be the epitome of perfection._

Slowly Alec felt Magnus pulling out until just the tip of his dick was in his mouth, his tongue never stopped and was currently licking the slit.

“Shit” Alec breathed, and with his hand still on Magnus’ head, he started to fuck his mouth, increasing the rhythm when he was sure Magnus could take it.

“Such a hot mouth to fuck” Alec growled, fucking Magnus mouth with full force now, the saliva dripping on his balls and Magnus’ gagging sounds making everything even more erotic. “Take it Magnus, take me in your throat. You suck this dick so good.”

His nails were scratching Magnus’ scalp and when he looked down once again the view of Magnus’ mouth stretched and full of dick accompanied with a few tears that were smudging his make up so beautifully, made  Alec so sure he was about to blow his load inside his mouth.

Luckily for him, Ragnor spoke again.

“Pull out, Magnus” the director commanded. “Now, let’s start with the anal.”

Magnus whined around his dick but obeyed, Alec’s hard flesh colliding against his abs. The top couldn’t help but curse a soft “fuck” when Magnus licked his dick one last time from bottom to top, his tongue the licking his abs and chest until his mouth met Alec’s.

“You are so sexy” Alec groaned before he kissed Magnus, with a strong grip he grabbed Magnus’ waist and placed the other man on top of him, his hands immediately touching the perfect ass he was about fuck.

“Fuck me, Alec” Magnus moaned against his mouth. He gasped slightly when he felt Alec finger breaching his hole.

Alec knew all the bottoms came ready to get fucked before filming a scene, so normally he didn’t need to finger his partners, he could jump straight to fuck them, but Magnus had such a perfect ass he just couldn’t resist.

“Play with my ass, yes” Magnus hummed when Alec inserted a second finger inside him. Slowly, he moved his hips down, meeting Alec’s fingers.

“You just can’t wait to be fucked” Alec said with a cheeky grin when he saw Magnus’ hips moving, their dicks caressing each other by the movement.

Magnus shook his head and went for another kiss. Normally, Alec didn’t like to kiss his partner too much during a scene, he found that action rather intimate for the cameras, but kissing Magnus was the easiest thing to do and it felt _so right_.

“Okay, guys, stop” Ragnor said interrupting them again. Alec sent him a death glare, he wanted to fuck Magnus as he wanted, but at the end of the day he was there to do his job. “Magnus, on your hands and knees.”

Both models nodded and went to position, Magnus legs were wide open, waiting for Alec. So when one of the cameramen gave him the condom and lube he quickly prepped himself and went on his knees behind Magnus, the head of dick teasing the clenching hole.

“Fuck me” Magnus begged with a loud whine, he didn’t care if the cameras were rolling again. He only wanted Alec’s perfect dick inside him now.

Alec chuckled behind him, his strong, big hands pulling Magnus cheek’s apart, giving the cameraman next to him a perfect shot of Magnus’ open hole and his hard dick.

“Fuck you?” Alec asked with a grin on his face. And before Magnus could beg again for his dick, he muttered a soft ‘fine’ and inserted his dick in Magnus’ hole.

Alec went in slowly, letting Magnus get use to the feeling, after all of his dick was one of the biggest of the business, not every partner he has had was capable of taking him with total ease,  but apparently Magnus was full of surprises because taking Alec completely off guard, he placed his hands on the headboard of the bed and pushed his hips back until Alec’s dick was totally inside him, the sudden tightness engulfing his member make Alec groan and close his eyes, his hands on Magnus’ waist and toes curling at the sensation.

“So big, so good” Magnus breathed, his painted nails scratching the wood of the headboard.

“Fucking hell” Alec gritted trough his teeth. He had to calm down, he was a professional and he wasn’t about to let himself look like a rookie top next to Magnus’ outstanding bottoming performance. He was just as good as a top.

He breathed twice, his chest rising, and started to thrust. He started fast and only went from there, knowing that Magnus could take the brutal rhythm by how fast he impaled himself on Alec’s cock.

“Yes, yes, yes” Magnus screamed in pleasure when Alec started to fuck him hard. “Finally! Fuck me with that dick, fuck me so hard I’ll feel you for weeks, that’s it!” he babbled as Alec managed to improve the speed of his delicious thrusts. His balls slapping against Magnus’ ass.

Magnus then placed his weight on his elbows, his face down on the mattress and ass up for Alec to take. He looked completely submitted to Alec. The top gulped when he saw him in that position. No wonder why Magnus was considered one of the very best, he looked sinfully gorgeous taking dick.

“So hot shit” Alec whispered more to himself than for the cameras, which were currently one on his left side and other filming a couple of meters away from the bed.

He laid eyes on Magnus again. He was currently begging to be pounded harder, to be fucked with more strength, and of course Alec gave it to him.

“Okay, let’s stop for a moment” Ragnor said when a loud clap of his hands. “The sun is coming brighter and we have to fix some lights.”

Alec nodded and stopped his assault on Magnus’ ass. He chuckled when he heard Magnus’ sounds of protest. He kissed his spine from bottom to top until their mouths met again, slowly, when Magnus bit his lower lip, he pulled his dick out.

“Want you back” Magnus protested. Alec’s dick was resting between his cheeks.

“I know” Alec kissed him again, the hair of his chest caressing Magnus’ smooth back. “Later.”

Then he let Magnus move on the bed until he was on his back, chest against chest.

“I need a little help” Magnus whispered on his ear, licking his earlobe. Alec shivered at the action and grabbed the base of his dick, he couldn’t come between takes. Ragnor would kill him.

“What?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“I need you to finger me until Ragnor is done with the lights” Magnus answered with a smirk. “I have to be prepared for that huge dick you have there” he continued, looking down at Alec’s dick, red and hard against his stomach.

“F-Fuck yes, I’ll do it” Alec said with enthusiasm. “He couldn’t lose his erection either, and what best way to not lose it than fingering Magnus’ hole?”

“Go for it then” Magnus winked at him.

Quickly Alec stood up and grabbed the lube placed at the feet of the bed, he poured some on his fingers and rubbed it on them.

When he looked at Magnus again he saw him waiting for him with a look of desire, his thighs were wide open and he could see his hole clenching at nothing. Alec placed himself on top of Magnus again and kissed him. He decided to start with two fingers, Magnus proved him time to time his ass could take it.

“Yes” Magnus hissed against his mouth when Alec moved his fingers inside him.

“You are so beautiful” Alec said, his free hand caressed Magnus’ cheek.

“You are beautiful too” Magnus smiled at him, his hands fisting Alec’s messy hair when a third fingers breached inside his ass. “You give good finger” he smirked at Alec.

Alec laughed slightly. “And you take it so good.”

“I like you” Magnus said before kissing him.

Alec looked at him in shock. Did Magnus just say he liked him while they were kissing and his fingers were up his ass? That man was something else.

“What?” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec’s expression.

“Nothing. You are unique, Magnus Diamond” Alec shook his head, Magnus’ clenching hole reminding him to keep his fingers moving.

“I like you too, by the way” he whispered on Magnus’ ear this time. Magnus moaned when his fingers found his prostate.

“Maybe. Maybe we could go for a coffee after we finish here?” Alec asked him.

Magnus opened his mouth to answer but before he could say a word Ragnor’ voice resonated in the room.

“We are ready! Let’s continue.”

Suddenly, they were surrounded by cameras and lights again. Alec sighed in defeat and removed his fingers from Magnus’ ass. He will have to wait after they finish their scene for Magnus’ answer.

“Alec, sit with your back against the headboard” Ragnor said. “And Magnus with you back against Alec’s chest and your feet on his thighs.”

Alec went to position quickly, remembering all of a sudden how good it was to fuck Magnus’ ass. His dick throbbed in his fist, he wanted that tight ass around him as soon as possible.

He saw the makeup artist quickly fixing Magnus’ makeup, reapplying some eye shadow and highlight on his cheeks. Then, Magnus faced him again and placed himself on top of Alec, his ass cheeks pressed against his dick.

“Fuck” Alec grunted at the sensation, desperate, he looked at Ragnor who gave him a approving nod. They were ready to start again.

Magnus saw it too and quickly he grabbed Alec’s dick, it was his turn to tease now.

“Want my ass again, Alec?” he purred on Alec’s hear.

“You know I do” Alec groaned, his fist clenching on the sheets.

Magnus smirked at him and pushed the tip of his dick inside him. Alec closed his eyes at the tightness, he tried to thrust up but Magnus’ weight stopped him.

“Hum, hum” Magnus shook his head. He was clearly enjoying Alec’s desperate state. “The magical word, say it.”

Alec gulped and threw his head back.

“Please” he whined, his hands caressing Magnus’ hairless thighs. “Please let me fuck your ass, you feel so good around me.”

“That’s it” Magnus said, sounding please. He lifted his body, letting room for Alec to fuck him. When Magnus placed his feet on his thighs, Alec didn’t wait a second longer and inserted the rest of his dick in Magnus’ hot channel.

He fucked him hard, so hard Magnus was practically jumping on his lap, he could feel his toes curling, his head was resting on his shoulder and his back was arched.

“So good, you fuck me so good” Magnus moaned as he licked his dry lips.

“Take it, Magnus” Alec growled, his hands were in Magnus’ hips now, using them as leverage to fuck him ever harder, the sound of the headboard colliding against the wall alongside Magnus’ moans and Alec’s grunts were filling the room. It was like a melody on Alec’s ears, a melody he never wanted to stop listening.

Alec was feeling his balls tickling, fuck, he was close, and judging by the look on Magnus’ face he was nearing his orgasm as well. He was a good top, he liked when bottoms came because he was fucking them good, so he planted his feet on the mattress and moved his hands to the back of Magnus’ calves, lifting them on the air.

In that position, the camera that was at the bottom of the bed could film with perfection his dick going in and out of Magnus’ ass as well as their faces of pleasure. It was the perfect position to make Magnus come.

“Yes, like that, fuck me like that!” Magnus hummed at the change of angle.

“Touch yourself” Alec grunted on Magnus’ ear, his hips starting to move again at a fast place.

Magnus obeyed and wrapped one of his hands around his dick, it only took a few seconds for Magnus to come and he looked so beautiful.

He threw his head back and screamed, hot spurts of come covering his knuckles and painted nails, Alec fucked him trough his orgasm, without slowing one bit, he kept going until Magnus was done, his body totally spent on top of Alec now, he look well fucked.

“You look so hot when you come” Alec muttered while he mouthed his neck. “So hot, coming on my dick” he continued, thrusting up a little, he was so close. He was about to pull out and finish himself with his hand when Magnus talked.

“Come on my face” he said, licking his hips.

“Fuck” Alec swore. He looked at Ragnor, waiting for his approval. A facial didn’t enter in their plans for that specific scene but just the thought of seeing Magnus’ beautiful face covered of his cum, his makeup smeared, made Alec’s insides flare.

“I would never said no to a facial” the director nodded.

“Fuck yes” Alec muttered, which made Magnus laugh a little. Slowly, Alec pulled out his dick from Magnus’ tight ass and removed the condom.

He stood up, feet planted on the bed. He looked down and saw Magnus on his knees with his mouth open and tongue out.

“So hot” Alec said to him, Magnus on his knees was his new favorite view.

When he was about to start to jack off, Magnus beat him and fisted his erection. “Let me” he muttered. “Let me make you come, you deserve it after fucking me so good.”

“Holy shit” Alec grunted. “Yes” he saw as one cameraman took position next to Magnus and the other went to the feet of the bed, more focused on Alec’s reaction. When Magnus saw both of them were ready he started to do move his hand with an impressive technique.

“Fuck” Alec groaned. His hips stuttered a little when Magnus mouth joined his hand, his tongue more focused on the head of his dick, his hand moving up and down his shaft. It felt so good Alec had to plant his hands on the headboard of the bed, his knees were trembling for the pleasure Magnus was giving him, when he looked down again, he knew the visual of Magnus slurping around his dick was going to be enough to make him come.

And indeed it was, as soon as he looked down and Magnus looked up, Alec felt his balls tightening.

“Gon- fuck- gonna come, yes!” he whimpered as his cock spurted cum on Magnus’ gorgeous face, he tried to keep his eyes open, to look as his cum landed on Magnus’ perfect cheeks and wide open mouth, smearing his makeup just like he imagined. “So fucking good” he moaned when Magnus kept milking his dick, a few more drops of semen coming out, when he was done, Magnus closed his mouth and hummed before he swallowed, tasting Alec in his mouth.

Alec watched as Magnus swallowed his cum like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. “So pretty with my cum on your face” he panted, trying to calm his breathing, he moved one hand from the headboard to Magnus’ scalp, slowly caressing him and guiding him to his spent, but still semi-hard dick. Magnus of course got the message and licked his dick totally clean, deepthroating him until Alec was pulling his hair.

“Sensitive” he explained with a smirk when Magnus frowned at him. Magnus nodded and kissed the tip of his dick one last time before standing up to kiss Alec.

Alec returned the kiss eagerly, his hands exploring Magnus’ body. They kept going until a loud “Cut!” from Ragnor startled them.

“That was amazing” Ragnor clapped at them, handing a wet towel to Magnus, who gracefully took it and cleaned his face of any remains of Alec’s cum.

“It was fun” Magnus giggled, winking at Alec.

“He is amazing” Alec pointed at Magnus.

“You are not so bad either, Alec Angel” Magnus responded and with one last smile he headed to the showers.

* * *

 

Half an hour later Alec was ready to leave the set, he had showered and changed his clothes. He looked at his phone, he had one text from his sister, asking him if was coming home for dinner, but before he could answer it, he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

“Ready?” a voice said, it was Magnus. He looked just as beautiful as he was while they were filming, his face with light makeup, different from the products he had on before, more subtle.

“Sorry?” Alec frowned in confusion.

“For that coffee you promised” Magnus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alec smiled at him brightly, he thought Magnus had totally forgotten about that.

“Well?” Magnus asked, raising one his perfect eyebrows.

“Ready” Alec nodded, smiling at him.

“Let’s go then” Magnus said with a pleased tone.

Alec nodded dumbly again and started to walk with Magnus by his side. He couldn’t wait to get to know his new coworker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here! Once again I wanna thank you all for your support, it means a lot!
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

After walking just about five minutes, they entered the first café they saw.

Honestly, Alec didn’t care much about the drinks, he just wanted to enjoy Magnus’ company, it has been a while since he connected with any of his scenes partners so well.

After ordering their coffees, the sat on a table near the window, it was a beautiful sunny day in NYC.

Sipping the hot drink, Magnus hummed when the flavor reached his tongue.

“Good?” Alec asked, raising his right eyebrow.

“Good” Magnus nodded. “The second best thing I’ve tasted today” he added, licking his lips.

Alec clenched his fist against his coffee and gulped, his dick hardening inside his pants at the memory of Magnus’ beautiful face covered in his come.

“You are the best thing I’ve tasted in a while” Magnus continued teasing Alec. He clearly was seeing the effect his words were having on the other man.

“Stop” Alec clenched through his teeth. “I don’t wanna get hard in the middle of a cafeteria.”

Alec heard Magnus’ melodious chuckle.

“Fine” the Asian man finally said before he sipped from his cup of coffee again.

“Thank you” Alec grinned at him.

“So… great scene today” Magnus said with a little smile plastered on his face.

“Yes” Alec nodded. “It was amazing, it’s been a while since I had that much fun working with someone.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun” Magnus said. “I had fun too, I’m glad I wasn’t wrong when I picked you for my first scene in Edom Videos.”

Alec shook his head and chuckled a little. Soon they were having an easy conversation about what things they liked to do when they weren’t in front of the cameras, what places they liked the most about New York, their weirdest scene partners they had had…

Alec found out Magnus like fashion and makeup, something he kind of figured out when he first saw him. Magnus clearly knew how to apply makeup to elevate his gorgeous features and his choice of clothing was impeccable. Magnus also told him he used to work as a barista before he began to do porn. “Porn gives me money, a comfortable life, being a barista did not” he simply said, Alec nodded at that, agreeing with him. He told him he lived with his best friend Catarina, and by the way he talked about her, Alec knew they had an unbreakable bond, the same kind of bond he had with his siblings.

Alec told Magnus about them, he told him he lived with them and they were supportive of his choice of work. He told Magnus he liked to practice all kind of sports as longs as they were individual, he wasn’t good when it came to work with other people. He told Magnus he began to do porn because his friend Underhill recommended him to Ragnor.

“And you haven’t fucked him yet?” Magnus asked raising his eyebrows in surprise when Alec told him he was friends with Underhill.

Alec shook his head. “Ragnor hasn’t put us together yet, it’d kind of weird to fuck him, but I’m sure it’s something we will laugh about in the future, besides, he is hot.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but laughed too.

Alec found Magnus compelling, besides his gorgeous face and body he appreciated his personality, he was sarcastic and fun, attentive and sweet.

“How about previous relationships?” Alec asked and he saw how Magnus’ body instantly flinched at the question. His face serious and his gaze dropping to the table, not daring to meet Alec’s eyes. Alec cursed himself for asking that question but tried to fix his error.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it” he said softly, taking one of Magnus’ hands, caressing it slowly. “How about I tell you about mine, huh?”

Magnus looked at him and nodded with a sad smile on his face. “Okay” he whispered.

“It’s okay Magnus” Alec reassured him. “You can tell me about him or her anytime you want.”

Magnus nodded again, his smile growing bigger. “Thank you, Alec.”

Alec kissed his hand and began to talk about his only ex-boyfriend. A guy named Raj. They lasted a little more than a year, but at the end Alec broke up with him.

“I guess I realized I didn’t feel anything for him anymore” he explained to Magnus. “We actually ended in good terms, and honestly I’m glad I ended it, I’m sure if I was still with him I wouldn’t be had started to work as a porn actor and I fucking love my job.”

When he heard Magnus’ laugh again, his heart jumped a little.

“How about your scene partners?” Magnus asked. “Someone worth of mentioning?”

Alec laughed a little and nodded, glad that Magnus was on a good mood again. He had had plenty of weird partners, some gay for pays who wanted to gain a little more cash bottoming for him, some old guys, some younger than him, threesomes, foursomes… The regular for a porn star of his rate.

“I remember a scene I had with some newcomer twink about a year ago” he began to talk. “He just turned eighteen, and Ragnor told me while he wasn’t a virgin, he was still a little inexperienced. I decided to go easy on him. When I met him he was so nervous but so eager to start than before the cameras started to roll he was on his knees sucking my dick.”

“I can relate, your dick is delicious” Magnus interrupted him.

“Shut up” Alec said, playfully rolling his eyes. “The poor guy literally chocked on my cock, he went directly for deepthroating and the next thing I knew he was coughing like crazy. We had to interrupt the scene and take him to the hospital. I can’t imagine Ragnor’s face when he had to tell the doctor that guy chocked on a dick. The guy obviously didn’t do any more scenes and retired.”

Magnus started to laugh loudly as soon as Alec finished his story. “Poor guy” he said between breaths. “Your monster cock scared him off.”

“Whatever” Alec huffed. “Now it’s your turn. “

When his laugh finally ceased and he was able to speak again, Magnus began to tell his story.

“Well, in my case it was with a gay for pay model. It was in one of my first scenes I’ve ever did. He was so hot but his dick just didn’t get hard enough to be on my ass. I blew him for almost an hour but when it came to anal sex he just couldn’t do it. I remember the director was so angry she began to yell at the poor man… and he began to cry and I just couldn’t believe it. He cried and cried and finally, after almost three hours of shooting, he was hard enough to be inside me and when his dick was finally inside me, he thrust twice and came. His literal words were ‘Sorry dude, that ass was… too tight’. The director literally threw him off of the set.”

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ story. “Your ass is fucking tight I can tell, I get the poor man.”

“Shut up” Magnus echoed Alec’s words from before with the same playful tone. “Any scenes tomorrow?” he asked Alec after a few seconds of comfortable silence between them.

“I guess” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Ragnor told me I had two scenes this week, one today with you and another tomorrow. He usually texts me who is my partner a few hours before the shoot. Except for you, of course.”

“Of course” Magnus repeated his last words, a tone of smugness in his words. Alec looked at him with a funny expression. “What?” The Asian man defended himself. “I love myself.”

“I see that” Alec let out a laugh. “What about you? Any scenes tomorrow?”

“Actually, yes” Magnus answered. “I have two more scenes this week. The one tomorrow is with Simon Lance.”

Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance. Simon Lance was a versatile, a pretty good performer if it wasn’t for the fact the he just couldn’t shut up. Alec had never filmed with him, but for the few encounters he had had with him, he could tell Simon was the opposite of him.

“Hey, he is lovely and we are good friends actually” Magnus defended Simon.

“He talks too much” Alec groaned.

“Well, yes. But he fucks good too” Magnus continued with his defense. “And he is very sweet. And his abs are to die for-“

“You abs are to die for” Alec interrupted Magnus.

“That’s also true” Magnus winked at him.

Suddenly Magnus’ phone began to ring, startling both of them.

“It’s Catarina” he mumbled before answering the call. “Hi Cat, okay… perfect… see you tomorrow then.”

“Catarina has a night shift at the hospital tonight” Magnus explained when he ended the call. “I guess I’ll be alone tonight” he shrugged his shoulders.

“I could keep you company” Alec blurted out before he could think about it. He immediately regretted his words when he saw Magnus’ expression of surprise.

“So-Sorry… fuck dammit… Sorry Mag-“

“Alec, stop!” Magnus interrupted his rambling. Alec relaxed when he saw Magnus’ face, he was grinning at him.

“I would love to spend the night with you” Magnus said.

“Great!” Alec cheered. “Let me text my sister and we can go.”

Magnus hummed in agreement.

A few minutes later they were leaving the cafeteria, walking to Magnus’ place. Alec looked at the sky, the sun was setting. He had spent with Magnus so much time talking, and yet he just couldn’t get enough of him.

Magnus’ gasp woke him up from his trance.

“What!?” he asked, a little scared that Magnus might have regretted his decision to take Alec to his place.

“I don’t know your name. Your real name, I mean. ” Magnus yelped. “And you don’t know my real name either.”

“What?” Alec frowned in confusion.

“What if your name isn’t Alec?” Magnus asked. “What if you are called Rupert or Randolph or Franklin?”

“Magnus relax!” Alec interrupted Magnus’ funny rambling. “My name is Alec, Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus let out a breath in relief. “Great, Alec… as in Alexander?”

Alec nodded.

“Alexander Lightwood, I like it, it suits you” Magnus complimented him. Normally, when someone called Alec by his full name he would correct them immediately, but the way Magnus said it… just sounded so right.

“What about you?” he asked Magnus now. “What’s your name?”

Magnus smirked at him and answered. “Magnus Bane” he said, extending his hand so that Alec could shake it. The taller man rolled his eyes but shook Magnus’ hand with a playful grin.

“Great” he said “Now, that we’re formally introduced. Can we go to your place?”

Magnus nodded and began to walk down the street. Alec couldn’t help but notice their hands didn’t separate until they reached Magnus’ house.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to my lovely home” Magnus announced after he opened the front door.

Alec walked in and observed the place. He instantly loved it. It was a perfect apartment for two people, it had a big living room and a spacious kitchen, the bedrooms were probably big too. The walls and furniture were decorated with a trendy style.

“My second passion after fashion is decoration” Magnus said to him.

“I can tell” Alec looked at the photographs and modern ornaments placed in the living room. “It’s pretty cool.”

“Thank you” Magnus took off his jacket and placed it in the rack near the front door. Alec did the same. “So, want something to eat?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus and licked his lips.”I rather have you” he said, lust and desire showing on his tone.

“That’s fine by me” Magnus breathed, biting his lower lip. And before Alec could do or say anything else Magnus took two big steps towards him and kissed him with passion, throwing his body on Alec’s, who barely had the time to hold Magnus’ legs around his waist.

“Bedroom” he panted against Magnus’ mouth.

“Front door” Magnus mumbled before kissing him again. His hands around Alec’s neck, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Clumsily Alec began to walk to the door Magnus had indicated; when he was in front of it he opened with a light kick.

“Can’t-fuck- can’t fuck me again tonight” Magnus said between kisses. “Scene with Simon tomorrow” he reminded Alec.

“Fucking Simon” Alec cursed before he placed Magnus on the bed. He knew Magnus was right, he had fucked Magnus mere hours ago, if he fucked him again, he probably will be sore for his scene with Simon and Magnus was a professional, he always gave his all in each of his scenes.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s frustration.

“We could do other things” he said ad he began to undress himself. Alec was doing the same.

“Like what?” Alec asked, taking off his boxers and standing totally naked in front of Magnus.

He saw as Magnus licked his lips, contemplating his body from the bed.

“You are so hot” he whispered. “Come here and rim me.”

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck yes” he groaned. “Turn around.”

Magnus instantly obeyed and lay down on his stomach, spreading his thighs.

Alec grunted at the view and kissed every knob of Magnus’ column. “Gonna eat your ass so good” he panted against Magnus’ ear and bit his shoulder. His body was on top of Magnus’ now, his dick resting between his ass cheeks, he felt Magnus’ hips rolling against the bed, looking for more friction.

“Pl-Please” he begged, his voice totally broken. “Eat my ass.”

“So hot” he said against Magnus’ ear before he started to descend on his body again. “So fucking hot” he repeated when his face was in the same level of Magnus’ ass.

He didn’t tease Magnus, he was as desperate as the other man was. Instead, he opened Magnus’ cheeks as far as he could with each of his hands, feeling the smooth skin.

“Such a pretty hole” he babbled before he licked Magnus’ crack from top to bottom, making the other man yell at the sudden sensation. “Taste so good” he moaned before he started to ravish Magnus’ hole with his tongue.

“Yes, yes!” Magnus moaned loudly when Alec’s tongue focused on his hole. “Like that, yes!” he raised his hips a little and Alec hummed in approval. His hands gripping with more force the flesh on his ass cheeks.

Alec was currently in his own heaven, being on his knees on Magnus’ bed with his face buried between his ass cheeks was his new favorite place. He was working his tongue against Magnus’ rim until he felt it starting to open, when he felt Magnus was enough opened and lubricated he put the tip of his tongue inside him and the reaction from the other man was imminent.

Magnus yelled in both surprise and pleasure and began to move his ass against Alec’s tongue.

“That’s it” Alec panted, kissing Magnus’ perfect ass. “Fuck yourself on my tongue” he said before diving in Magnus’ ass once again. This time he pulled Magnus’ ass cheeks together, constricting the hot channel his tongue was currently buried in.

“Cl-Close” Magnus whined, his hips still moving. When Alec hummed again, sending vibrations all over his hole, Magnus took his cock in his hand and with a couple of touches he came with a loud moan, Alec kept licking and licking until Magnus came down from his high.

“You look beautiful when you come, Magnus” he said when his mouth finally let go of Magnus’ ass. “So beautiful” he started to kiss Magnus’ back again until he was once again on top of him.

Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’ hard member against his ass.

“Fuck” he moaned when Alec started to move his hips at a fast pace. His dick touching Magnus’ clenching hole with every thrust.

“Gonna come on your ass” Alec grunted, his hands fisting Magnus’ sheets. “Gonna paint you with my come.”

Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec, it wasn’t their best kiss, it was sloppy and full of teeth, but when he looked at Alec in the eyes and whispered a soft _“Yeah, mark me”,_ Alec’s body stilled and his dick spurted jets of come, painting Magnus’ ass and lower back, just as he promised.

“Fucking hell” Alec panted, his body collapsing against Magnus’.

“You know how to eat ass, _Alexander_ ” Magnus said after a few seconds, when their breaths were even again.

“Your ass deserved to be worshipped” Alec laughed against Magnus’ shoulder.

“I do have a good ass.”

“The best ass” Alec said before kissing Magnus’ neck. Slowly, he separated his chest from Magnus’ back and lay next to him.

“Let’s rest for a moment and then shower?” he asked Magnus, who just nodded and placed his head on top of Alec’s chest.

Alec’s body stilled in surprise for a moment at the contact but after one or two seconds of shock he embraced Magnus, pulling him closer, a happy smile adorning his face.


End file.
